Taking a Risk on Love
by edward5953
Summary: Summary: bella has always had a crush on edward cullen but he was always unattainable due to dating his boss tanya.  What happens when they go on a conference together and things are not what they seem between edward and tanya.


**This is a one shot I did for Fandom4saa. It is a great cause and I hope a lot of you donated. Anyway, here goes my first one shot I ever did. The next chapter of "Coming Home" should be up shortly…Charlie's wedding!**

TAKING A RISK ON LOVE

I work for a great mergers and acquisitions company, Masen Enterprises, and totally enjoy helping small companies combine and rebuild themselves into a bigger and strong company. My boss, Tanya Masen, is the owner's daughter, and she has taught me the ins and outs of how the company runs.

I enjoy working for Tanya, but she can be really bitchy and cocky at times. She thinks she is the most beautiful person in the world. While she is certainly beautiful, she doesn't have to make people feel inferior by looking down on them. On top of all this, she has a gorgeous boyfriend, whose looks could rival a Greek god–Edward Cullen. How I wish I could be her just once and be with Edward … I would die a happy woman.

What truly makes Edward so attractive is that he doesn't seem to realize just how handsome he is. He's not into superficial things, unlike Tanya. I really don't understand why he's with Tanya because they are so different.

He works with us in the office, and I can only dream that one day we would work together, and he could see the type of person I really am. Though, I can't imagine why he'd want to be with someone like me after being with a knockout like Tanya.

After I parked my car in the employee lot, I rode up to the twentieth floor in the elevator. As I stepped into my office, I noticed how unusually quiet it seemed, but then I realized that I was early. I heard Tanya in her office arguing with someone, and it sounded like Edward. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day, and Tanya would be extra bitchy.

The next thing I knew, Edward stormed out of her office. When he walked by my office, he smiled at me. I felt all giddy inside and thought, "Gee, how teenybopper of me. Get a grip, Bella!"

I was drinking my coffee when Tanya came into my office and closed the door.

"Bella, I need you to do me a favor. There is a conference next week in California, and I need you to go with Mr. Cullen. Everyone else who is going is teaming up with someone. You're the only one I trust to team up with Edward. Plus, he can show you the ropes since this is your first work conference."

"Wow, Tanya that sounds like a great experience for me, and I hope you're sending me because of my merit and not because I'm suppose to babysit your boyfriend and report to you."

The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I hoped Tanya wasn't too angry or upset.

"I know you heard us arguing this morning, and I have a feeling we broke up. I appreciate your honesty, and I am sending you because of how well you do your job. So, no, I am not sending you to babysit my boyfriend, because technically I do not think he is my boyfriend anymore. I messed up with that relationship and I don't know what to do about it. Well, that is not your concern anyway, so enjoy your trip and make sure you report back to me the following Monday."

"Listen, Tanya, I am no relationship expert but you have to trust Edward. If you guys did break up then you have no hold on him. Both of you seem like two different people anyway. I know a lot of people here that have had a crush on you for a while."

"Edward and I have been together for a while, and I know he still cares. I just know that he wouldn't try anything with you."

I got very defensive and angry.

"Oh really, and why is that?"

"Oh, Bella, do I have to spell it out for you, you are like plain and boring."

"I have just as much to offer as anyone, but that's not the point. Edward probably just needs a break from everything. Plus you have some nerve making me feel inferior. You do it all the time, and it's not very professional."

"Whatever, Bella, I was just trying to be nice to you. It's just he has me all crazy, and I care about him a lot."

"Let's just forget it okay, Tanya. Let me know the specifics on the trip and what I need to do."

She left my office and told me she would let Edward know I was going.

Later that day, she emailed me all the details on the trip, and I was getting excited. I definitely had to go shopping with my BFF, Angela.

**To: Bella Swan**

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Conference**

_I understand we will be traveling together next week. Maybe we can get together for lunch one day and discuss plans._

**To: Edward Cullen**

**From: Bella Swan**

**Subject: Lunch**

_Lunch would be great. Just let me know what day._

Edward and I got together for lunch on Thursday to go over the trip's itinerary. We were leaving the following Tuesday, and the conference was from Wednesday through Friday. We left the tickets open because we weren't sure if we wanted to sightsee on the weekend or come back on Saturday. I was so nervous about this being my first work trip plus traveling with Edward.

We decided to meet at the airport cafe at nine in the morning. Our plane was taking off at 10:30, and that gave us enough time to sign in and check our luggage. It was so easy to talk to Edward. We had a lot in common, and I felt like I could tell him anything.

Once in California, we caught a cab to our hotel and went to check in. Luckily it was the same hotel as the conference, so we didn't have to walk too far. The hotel arrangements were adjoining rooms because they didn't have two rooms near one another.

I got the key to my room and told Edward I would see him the next day at the conference. I didn't want to assume we would hang out that day.

"Umm, Bella, would you like to eat dinner with me tonight? We could go to the hotel restaurant or just order in and watch some TV."

"Dinner would be good but would you mind ordering in? I'm kind of tired, so I thought I would get settled in and take a nap. What time were you thinking about?"

"Is five good? That should give us enough time to settle in and relax. Ordering in isn't a problem."

"Thanks! See you later!"

I was so excited to have dinner and watch movies with Edward, but I was nervous too. I called Angela to let her know I had arrived safely, and then unpacked my stuff. I decided to take a nap, and set my phone for four.

When I got up, I took a shower. It cleared my head, and then I realized where I was going and started to get nervous again.

Edward sent me a text and told me to just come over when I was ready. I sent him a reply telling him I'd be there in about fifteen minutes.

Once I was dressed, I went over through our adjoining doors, and he was talking on his phone. I hung back a little so I wouldn't interrupt, and he looked like he was getting frustrated with whomever he was talking to. He finally hung up and was pulling on his hair. When he noticed I was there, he smiled.

"Tanya," was all he said, and I nodded in understanding.

"What would you like to eat, Bella?"

We looked at the menu, picked our selections, and Edward called it in. We sat on the couch trying to find something good to watch. Before we knew it, our food was here. We spread it out on the coffee table and started to eat.

"Edward, can I ask you a question, and you can totally say it's none of my business."

"Hmm sure, Bella, go ahead."

"What is with you and Tanya? I mean, I get how beautiful she is and all, but getting to know you a little, I feel you are two totally different people. I just don't see you as the type of guy that goes just for outer beauty. You seem like the type that would want someone who is special on the inside, and I'm sorry, but Tanya's a bitch!"

He laughed and said, "Tanya and me–It's complicated. We have known each other for forever, and we kind of just thought we were meant to be. Lately she has been doing things to piss me off and make me regret that I'm involved with her. That morning you heard us argue, I was telling her I was tired of her crap and needed a break. That is why I volunteered for this conference because I need to re-evaluate my life right now."

"I'm sorry you are going through a hard time, but maybe it's what you need. Now I understand why she said what she did to me. So, you didn't break up with her?"

Edward looked angry and asked, "What did she say to you about me?"

"Nothing really, except she trusted me to be teamed up with you on this trip. She got very rude with me and said things that were hurtful, but I did come back at her. She just really cares for you, and she is scared."

"I am so sorry she hurt you, and I would like to know one day what she said, but I don't want to ruin our evening. She just isn't the person she used to be, and I just don't want to be around her anymore. In a way we did break up, but I am not sure she took it that way"

"You'll figure it out, and maybe you'll find someone else who is better for you."

He looked at me with an odd expression, "Yeah, maybe."

"Okay, enough of this stuff. I think we need to find a comedy to watch on TV."

"I totally agree."

We finished up our dinner and ended up watching some old comedy on TV. We talked about our likes and dislikes a little bit, and we were next to each other closely. I was getting sleepy but didn't want to move. I just put my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. I felt myself move but didn't seem to care; I was so comfortable.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I woke up suddenly and realized I was leaning on Edward. We moved at the same time to get more comfortable on the couch. Our eyes met and our faces were very close. I saw him getting closer and licking his lips.

"Bella."

"Edward."

We spoke at the same time and just laid there on the couch looking in each other's eyes. It felt so good to be in his arms, but I knew it was wrong.

"I should get to my room and get more sleep. I'll see you at the conference," I said as I was getting up. I almost had tears in my eyes because I felt so strongly for him but knew it could never be.

He got up and ran after me, yelling, "Bella, wait!"

I turned around, and he was right there and said, "I had a really good time. I can't remember when I enjoyed myself more. Sorry for the awkward position this morning, but it felt good. You are a remarkable, beautiful woman. Thank you for spending time with me."

Then he kissed me on my forehead and turned toward his bedroom.

I was completely blown away. Is there a chance he does like me? Tanya is my boss though, and she would make my life miserable if she knew we were together.

I turned around and went to my room for a little more sleep before all the lectures.

I went to all the conferences for the day and took some notes. A lot of the things I learned could be used at work. I saw Edward at every lecture since we had the same schedule. He treated me very professionally.

I headed to the bathroom after my last one, and when I came out, Edward was waiting for me.

"Hey, Edward, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you would join me for dinner at this Italian restaurant I saw. It's right down the road, so we can walk."

"Are you sure that's okay? This morning situation was a little awkward."

"I'm positive I want to have dinner with you, but if you don't want to, it's okay."

"No, I'm game for it. Just let me put my stuff in my room, and I will be right back."

I went upstairs quickly, dropped my stuff off, and decided to freshen my face. I grabbed my purse and room key and met Edward in the lobby. He smiled when he saw me, and we walked down one block to the restaurant.

Once we were seated and had ordered our meal, we looked at each other.

"Bella, I know this morning was a little weird, and I think we need to talk about it. I feel so comfortable with you, and I am very drawn to you. I know Tanya and I are on a break, but I decided before I even came here that I was going to officially break up with her when we got back. I like you a lot, Bella, and really want to get to know you better. I also desperately want to kiss you."

I was so shocked with what he was telling me. I just couldn't believe he wanted to be with plain Bella. I know I blushed with what he said last.

"Oh, Edward, I would love to get to know you better too, but what will happen when we get back to Seattle. She is my boss, and she trusted me to accompany you. I just don't understand after being with beautiful Tanya how you could want to be with plain me. I have liked you too for a very long time but never thought you would ever be interested in me at all."

He grabbed my hands and held them, bringing them to his mouth and kissing them.

"That's not the kiss I want, but it will do for now. You do not see yourself clearly. You are such a smart, beautiful, amazing person, and I have enjoyed our time together so far. When we fell asleep last night, it was the best sleep I've ever gotten, and it felt so amazing. If you are up for it, let's just see where this goes and we will handle Tanya together. Why would you ever think you're just 'plain Bella'?"

"Okay, I am up for it. You only live once, right? Life is definitely too short. Someone keeps reminding me of how plain I am, and I guess I just started to believe her."

I sigh and think back to my conversation with Tanya.

"Oh, by the way, if you are a really good boy, you may just get that kiss you want so badly."

Edward's eyes opened wide and he smiled. Our food came several minutes later, and we enjoyed it immensely. We had great conversation and just enjoyed each other's company.

When we got back to the hotel and were walking to our rooms, Edward asked me to join him in his room for a little bit. We sat down, talked some more about our families and found out we were both from Forks. Edward was a couple of years older than me, so by the time I got to Forks my junior year in high school, he had already graduated. It was weird how we never ran into each other at all.

We looked at our schedule for the next day and noticed we had some things together. I started to yawn, and Edward helped me up and walked me to our adjoining door. I stopped, turned to him and thanked him for a great time.

"I had a great time too, Bella. Have I been a good boy tonight?"

I laughed and nodded my head, and then we were leaning close to each other. He put his hands on my hips, and I reached up to his neck, closing the gap between us. The moment our lips touched was magical and passionate. We opened our mouths to each other, and my tongue danced like it never danced before. He pulled me closer, and I grabbed his hair. We couldn't get enough of each other. We finally pulled away to breathe and touched our foreheads to each other.

He groaned as we pulled away, "Bella that was so amazing. I've never felt that before when I kissed anyone. There was a sort of … electricity. I don't want to let you go."

"I know what you mean– I have never experienced that either. I can't describe the feelings I have right now. What are we going to do, Edward? I am so scared about these feelings and losing my job. I don't want to leave you either."

"Stay with me tonight, and we can talk and cuddle and maybe kiss some more."

I nodded and laughed at the stupid smirk on his face.

On Thursday, we had more lectures to listen to and ideas to formulate. When we broke for lunch, Edward and I went to eat down the block at an outside café.

"While you were in the bathroom last night, Tanya had called me. She was acting as if we were still seeing each other. I told her that before I left, I broke it off with her by saying I needed a break. She kept denying it, and I explained to her again that I didn't love her and didn't want to continue our relationship."

"She knew that you guys probably broke up because she mentioned it to me. She was hysterical though."

"Yeah, she was, but she also knew what was wrong before I left. What else did she say to you, Bella?"

I really didn't know how to tell him and was worried that he probably would agree.

"Okay, here it goes. She told me she thought you guys broke up, but she wanted to send someone whom she knew you wouldn't be interested in. When I called her on it, she said I was plain, boring Bella and you would never be interested in me. I then put her in her place, and she apologized, claiming you were making her crazy."

"Bella, you are a beautiful, smart woman so please do not believe what she said. I can't believe she would say something like that to her employee. You could charge her with harassment and letting her personal life interfere with her professional one. Her dad would hit the ceiling if he knew."

"I know what you mean, but when we get back to Seattle, what are we going to do? Maybe this was just a rebound fling for you, and you won't want to see me when we get back."

"No, Bella! I definitely want to see you when we get back, but we have to be careful and take one day at a time. This is not a rebound because I fell out of love with Tanya a long time ago. I don't think I have ever loved her like a boyfriend loves his girlfriend; I think it was just as two close friends. I definitely feel more for you than I have ever felt for Tanya. I feel this magnetic pull to you and just want to learn everything about you and be with you; please believe me, Bella."

"I believe you, Edward, and I am glad you feel the same way I do."

Edward smiled and nodded, and then we finished our lunch. We decided we would get together tonight for dinner and see what happens after that.

When we finished for the day, I told Edward I was really out of it and that I wanted to go back to my room and take a bath to relax. He understood and said he would see me around seven.

While I was relaxing in my bath, I thought back to the night before and the kiss we'd shared. Could I really have a relationship with Edward Cullen? What would happen to my job when Tanya found out? Could I take a risk for a chance at love?

I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Bella, how are things going there?"

"Hi, Tanya! Everything is fine. I am taking lots of notes and have a lot of different ideas for the office."

"Okay, good. Do you have any lectures with Edward? Has he been enjoying himself?"

Hmmm, she is fishing for info.

"Yes, I have most of my lectures with Edward, and he has been great, showing me around and helping me with my first conference. I heard you guys broke up, but you already knew that since you told me that before I left."

"I am glad he is helping you. Yeah, I thought we broke up too. I have been with him forever, but some things are not meant to be. He didn't deserve me anyway. Maybe I will look into one of those crushes, and show Edward what he is missing"

"Maybe you should, Tanya. Edward and I are getting to be friends and have been hanging out together. He is a very nice, thoughtful person, and maybe some things aren't meant to be. One day, you will find the right person to be with, and hopefully he will do the same. You need to just move on to be happy."

"Okay, Bella. I will talk to you when you get back."

I laughed as I got out of the tub and got ready to go see Edward.

**E-**

**I am just drying off my body from my bath. C u soon!**

**B-**

**B-**

**K. Could have done without that visual!**

**Come over when done.**

**E-**

I laughed and got dressed. I went over to Edward's room, and he was watching TV.

"Hey, Edward." He turned to me and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yep, more than you know. I got a phone call while I was in there."

I proceeded to tell him of Tanya's phone call. It was a little funny since we knew she was calling to find out some information on how Edward was really doing. She was still trying to control him. When I was done, he pulled me onto his lap. Before we knew it, we were kissing again.

"I can't get that visual of you drying off your body out of my head; thanks for that by the way."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist sending that."

"What are we doing tonight since we have no lectures until noon tomorrow?"

"What would you like to do?"

I turned around and faced him, straddling his lap.

"Well, I really like the coziness of being near you, so how about ordering some Chinese food and a game of twenty questions. Then afterwards we can see what else we can do."

"I really enjoy being near you too, and I think I want to stay like this all night."

I looked away, trying to figure out if this was real? Did I really want to pursue this relationship?

"Bella, what's wrong? Look at me please."

"Edward, are you sure we are doing the right thing? Is this thing between us going to ruin any professional career we have because Tanya can be vindictive and sneaky and ruin us? Also, are you sure you aren't just with me because I am different than Tanya? How do I know your feelings are real and genuine? Are the feelings you have for me because you just got out of a relationship and need comfort or companionship? If that's the case, my heart will definitely be broken."

"Bella, I think I need to explain my relationship with Tanya to you. Let's order our food, and then we can talk, okay?"

I nodded, got off his lap and sat on the other side of the couch. We ordered our food, and Edward got us some wine from the mini fridge in his suite.

"I have known Tanya since I was fifteen years old. Our families were very close and so were Tanya and I. We were interested in the same things and had a lot in common. We went to the same college and knew once we graduated, we would have a job with Tanya's dad. We got very close while in college, and it just seemed to continue after we graduated. We went to the same functions together, and it was just so comfortable between us like it was meant to be. Tanya started to change once her father gave her some power in the company. I had tried to talk to her about it several times, but she just never got it. She started to become someone I didn't really want to associate with, and we haven't been intimate together for over six months now. I haven't cared for her in a long time, and I really believe that we were just never 'in love' at all. So, basically I am more relieved to be out of the relationship than heartbroken.

I know you feel like this thing between us happened fast and that all I want is someone else to be with, but that is furthest from the truth. Ever since you started working for the company, I have been drawn to you, but I knew as long as I was with Tanya, I could never pursue you. I am so glad though that Tanya picked you to come with me; even though she had no idea what she was actually doing. It's kind of funny really when you think about it. I have always wanted you, Bella, but knew I never could have you until now. I care a lot for you, and I really want you to believe me. If I have to prove myself to you, I will. Do you understand now?"

"Wow, Edward! I can understand your story about Tanya, but I can't believe you wanted me for so long.

I just don't know what to think. I have dreamed of being with you also but knew it couldn't happen because of Tanya. I still am not sure what to do about this because I do not want to put any pressure on your job."

"I know it is a difficult situation, but we will get through it together–that is if you still what to. To be honest, she should have never said those things to you, and you could go to her father with that information. Yes, I do want to be with you, but everything is in your hands to decide. I will wait for you though, Bella, because I care about you and want to know everything about you. I don't want to ruin what we have by rushing into sex, but whenever you are ready, so am I. My job is and will be fine, so do not even worry about that."

"I care about you a lot, Edward, and I just can't believe this is happening. I have always wished you would notice me and be interested in me but knew it would always be a dream and nothing more. Now I can actually experience my dream because I care a lot about you, and I want you badly also, but I am not sure when I will be ready. Let's just take it one day at a time. I want to just enjoy my time with you, and maybe we can deal with Seattle when we have to go back."

"That sounds good, Bella."

He was holding me on his lap now and said, "I will wait forever for you if I have to because I have never felt so complete as when I am with you. I know you are taking a risk being with me, but I can promise you everything will work out."

I nodded and then the doorbell rang with our dinner. We both enjoyed our dinner, and we asked each other a lot of questions and learned a lot about each other.

We ended up watching some TV, well, little TV since we were making out quite a lot. I was straddling his lap again, and we were kissing each other. I started to unbutton Edward's shirt, and he did the same to mine. Since I was wearing a skirt, I could feel his prominent erection very nicely, and it was hitting me in the right place. We were both touching each other wherever we could and kissing the same way. He put his hands on my bra clasp and looked at me. I nodded it was okay, and once he had it off, he just stared at me. Maybe I wasn't ready for this, but this felt so good.

"Beautiful."

I blushed on his compliment, and we continued touching each other.

"Touch me, Edward!"

He had his hands all over my breasts and nipples, and I moaned so loudly. It has been so long since a man has touched me like this. I arched my back so my breasts were closer to him, and he sucked and licked them all over.

"Oh, Edward, that feels amazing!"

"Bella, you feel and taste so wonderful."

We were grinding our hips to get some friction going, and between him touching my breasts and his erection in the right place, I was so horny. I needed to decide if we were going to go any further. I did say I wanted to enjoy the moment, and if this is all I have with Edward, then I am going to enjoy every moment.

I pulled back and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down a little. I could see his erection through his boxers, and I grabbed and stroked him until he groaned.

I stood up, pulled his jeans and boxers all the way down and took his shoes and socks off. I don't know why but barefoot Edward is very arousing. I took my skirt off and showed him my new red lace thong by having my back to him while I was taking off my skirt. He grabbed my hips and pulled me to him and growled and kissed and licked all over my ass.

"Bella, you have the most sexy, amazing body I have ever seen. Let's go to my bedroom, so we are more comfortable."

I nodded and he picked me up and carried me to his room. He placed me on his bed and he lay down next to me. We started kissing and touching again.

"Bella, I need to know how much further you want to go because if we continue the way we are, I don't think I could stop. I want you so badly, and all these emotions bubbling inside of me have me desperate to be inside of you. I need to know if you want that too."

"Edward, I need you so badly too, and I want that to happen. I am on the pill and have been tested three months ago and I am clean."

"I am clean also, Bella, and I was tested about four months ago and haven't been with anyone else since Tanya, and like I said that was over six months ago."

We smiled together and just were touching each other all over. He tested how wet I was for him, and he positioned himself at my entrance. The minute he started going inside of me, it felt like heaven. We fit so perfectly together, and as he was thrusting inside of me, I knew I had to fight to be with him because I couldn't live without this feeling. I started to get teary- eyed, and Edward looked concerned.

"I am fine, Edward. It's just this feeling is so intense and makes me feel so complete and right. I don't ever want this to go away."

"I feel the same way, Bella. I am so close. Please come with me and look at me while we climax together."

I stared at Edward as we both got close to our release, and it was the most intense magical feeling ever.

We fell asleep holding each other tightly.

We woke up around 9 a.m.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome"

"Oh, Bella you are so beautiful, and I am so happy you are here with me. Last night was so special and you make me feel so alive."

"Edward, I feel the same way. Last night was everything to me. When we were getting all hot and bothered and I had to decide whether to stop or continue, I decided to enjoy every moment I could with you because I didn't know what would happen when we got back to Seattle. The only problem now is that after last night and all those feelings being with you, I don't think I could give that up. I can't describe it, but I will fight to stay with you. I will even quit my job if I have to because I don't think I could live without those intense feelings we shared. The only reason I would leave is if you asked me to."

"Oh, Bella, I cannot live without being with you either. I will never ask you to leave, and everything will work out, even if we have to start our own company."

We hugged and cuddled for a while and then Edward asked, "So have you decided what you want to do about this weekend?"

"How do you feel about going back either Saturday night or Sunday morning? We can explore L.A. on Saturday, and once we get back to Seattle, we need to come up with a game plan."

"That's sounds good, baby. I will make reservations for a Sunday morning flight."

We kissed a little more before we had to get up and take a shower and dress for the rest of our lectures.

Friday night, we went out to a nice restaurant and saw a jazz group perform. It was a very relaxing evening, and we ran into some of our co- workers and had an enjoyable time. We were both wondering if they would pick up on anything between Edward and me and tell Tanya. It would be known anyway when we got back because we didn't want to hide our relationship.

Saturday, I got a text from Tanya:

**Hope you have lots of notes on the conference because I expect a report on my desk Monday afternoon by 2pm. Heard you had a nice evening with co- workers last night. Glad you could enjoy some downtime. See ya Monday morning!**

I showed Edward the text and he laughed. He saw between the lines that she was fishing for info so I text her back.

**Tanya**

**I will have a report for you in plenty of time. I am enjoying myself and I am sightseeing today so I won't be back in Seattle until Sunday. Thanks for the opportunity!**

**Bella**

We enjoyed the rest of our day seeing a lot of L.A. We walked around at the shops, had lunch at an outside café, and saw a mime act in the park. It was a great day, but I was getting nervous about the next day.

We ordered in and watched a movie on Saturday night. I love cuddling and making out with Edward because he makes me feel so special. I really hope nothing gets ruined with us when we get back to Seattle. I got all my stuff packed and brought over to Edward's room since I was sleeping there.

Once we were lying in bed, we talked about the upcoming week, and we were both nervous about the outcome. We agreed we weren't going to hide our relationship, and Edward said he was going to talk to Tanya first thing Monday morning and get things cleared up.

"Edward, I know things are up in the air right now, but I want you to know that I am willing to take a risk on losing my job for you. I am hoping she can't fire me, but she can make my life miserable. Are you willing to take a risk with me?"

"Bella, I am definitely willing to take the risk being with you. You complete me and make me feel alive. Like I said before– if it gets to be too much, we could always open up our own company."

"That would be cool, but I have no money put aside for something like that yet. We would have to grin and bear it for a while."

"I have all the money we would need, but I know you wouldn't accept that, so we will see what happens."

I nodded my approval, and then we cuddled and kissed some more which led to a very passionate, sex-filled night!


End file.
